Love at first sight
by emelynazoura
Summary: TeitoxFrau, boy love. If you don't like it, don't read it. Teito has gone to visit his close friend Mikage, his older brother Frau lives with him. Teito has had a crush onFrau for quite sometime and he's just as handsome as he remembered , but is Frau interested? ((yeah, so obviously I suck at summary's please read though. I might add more if enough people like it.))


A/N Kay so this is my first fanfic ever and a 07-ghost yaoi fanfic was one of the first fanfics I've ever read, it sounded so cute. I watched some of the show and it was disappointing coz it wasn't how it was in the fanfic I knew it wasn't going to be but I kind of wanted it to be.  
But it's not too bad and it does have it's cute moments. c:  
I know the chemistry between Teito and Frau moves really fast but it's the first fanfic I've ever written so don't hate too much. I'd like to give a quick shout-out/ thank you to my awesome beta reader ilybakura, if you haven't heard of her you should go check her out. She has some A-M-A-Z-I-N-G stories, like the golden film (which I helped to create: D) she's really good.  
Well I've done enough rambling now haven't I? So go ahead and enjoy, please review

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

Teito felt nervous as he walked out of the bus. He had come to stay at his friend Mikage's house for the summer and it had been awhile since he had seen Mikage. He was worried that things would have changed between them. After all, the last time they had seen each other they had both admitted that they were gay. Also, there was the small fact that he had a tiny crush on Frau; Mikage's older brother. He was a few years older than him, but the sight of him made his heart sigh. Teito had nothing to worry about though because, sure enough, Mikage ran out of the door and tackled Teito into a hug just like he always did.

"Oof- Hello Mikage," said Teito.

"Wow, Teito, I haven't seen you in ages! Come on, I'll show you where to put your stuff," said Mikage as he rushed into the house. Teito sighed. Mikage could never keep still.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Teito as he ran into the house and up the stairs. The young man yelped as he tripped over a… foot?

"Whoa. Slow down there…" said a deep voice. Teito apologised, looking up through his bangs and gasping.

"Hey, Teito, I'm Frau. Just in case you don't remember me," he said before helping Teito up. The shorter could only stare. Tall blond and blue eyes, gorgeous, Frau hadn't changed at all.

"Hello? You awake...?" asked Frau, waving a hand in front of Teito's face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Hey, do you know where Mikage is?"

"Teito! Hurry up, you're so slow!" exclaimed Mikage.

"Honestly Mikage, he just got here, go easy on him," said Frau, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, but he's my best friend and I haven't seen him for a year because of uni and he's only going to be here for two weeks, so we have a lot of catching up to do before he leaves. Come on, Teito," urged Mikage, yanking on Teito's arm much like an overly excited teenage girl.

"Good luck, Teito and I'll see you around later," said Frau, smiling as Mikage dragged him off.

I sure hope so, thought Teito.

Mikage spent the rest of the afternoon showing Teito around the house he had been sharing with his brother and around the town. Mikage and Frau's father had passed away when they were young with Mikage being around eight, and Frau eleven. As soon as Frau had graduated high school, their mother had started travelling. She had never loved anyone after the boys' father, or left the house, and she wanted to go out and see the world now that they were old enough to live on their own. Before she left, she bought a quiet little cottage and left her old home to the boys, after having an earful of gossip from Mikage about what he had been doing in the last year. The boys ordered some take-away and watched a movie.

•◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ*

Later that evening, Teito dragged himself upstairs to go to the guest room that had been prepared for him to sleep in. He was exhausted from his day and was looking forward to having good night's sleep. As he passed the bathroom, he realised he hadn't brushed his teeth. Opening the door and stepping in, he realised someone was just finishing a shower. Startled, he jumped and a deep scarlet tinged his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, staring at his feet. "I didn't realise anyone was in here. Next time I'll knock."

"That's okay," replied a deep voice. Oh no, Teito thought. It's him…! I've just made the hugest idiot of myself! He groaned inwardly. Frau came out of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Looking up, Teito froze. Before him was the sight of a god. Steam billowed out behind the tall blonde, his abs still moist from the shower and illuminated by the light in the bathroom, the towel loosely hanging around the toned sexy 'v' of his lower abdomen. A groan escaped Teito as he felt his pants grow tight, his blush nearly turning his entire face a bright red. The brunette slightly ducked his head, trying to hide his tomato red face with his long bangs. Frau chuckled and smirked, stepping closer to Teito and leaned in.

"It's okay," whispered Frau in Teito's ear, "this can be our little secret." He leaned back and winked, smiling as he walked out of the bathroom, brushing Teito's shoulder as he walked past. Teito stood there unable to move for a few seconds, contemplating what had just happened. Then he walked out of the bathroom with a small smile on his face, giggling as he fell into bed, wrapping the sheets right up around his head and falling into a deep sleep.

•◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ*

That night, Teito had a dream that Frau, Mikage and himself were outside under the stars roasting marshmallows. They ran out of marshmallows so Mikage went inside to get some more. As soon as he left, Frau got up and sat next to Teito and put his arm around him.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" asked Frau.

"I've seen things more beautiful," said Teito, blushing.

"You know…" said Frau, "I've always thought of stars as angels that watch over us from heaven and whenever you see a shooting star, it's an angel that has descended from heaven to look after a loved one. I'm very lucky to have found mine," he whispered, gazing in adoration at the beautiful night sky.

"What do you mean?" asked Teito with a worried look on his face, jealous that anyone other than him could be Frau's angel.

"You're my angel, Teito," he said lovingly, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you," whispered Teito.

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky," whispered Frau as they hugged each other and watched the ashes from the fire float into the night.

•◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ*

Teito woke up suddenly to find that it was still dark. Checking his clock, he saw that it was 4am and he groaned at how early it was. He rolled over and saw that Mikage was asleep. What an idiot I am, he thought to himself. I'm here for what, not even one day, we have one little moment and this man has already got me hot and bothered. He was hoping that Frau would have been less appealing to him, but judging by the bulge in his pyjama pants, there was no hope left. He had no idea how he was supposed to survive the rest of his stay. It's not like he'd ever be interested in someone like me anyway. With those looks I bet he gets all the guys he wants. Wait a sec, how do I even know he's gay? Nice one, Teito! Just because his brother is gay doesn't mean he is and now you've went and fallen for him when there's a chance that he might not even be interested in males full stop. What was I thinking, of course he's not gay and he's only ever going to think of me as his little brother's lame friend. Sighing miserably, he got up to get a drink. He walked down the hallway where he stopped at Frau's doorway. He looked in to see him sleeping soundly and he blushed when he remembered the encounter in the bathroom. He started to walk towards the kitchen, when suddenly, Frau said his name.

"Teito, is that you?" he asked drowsily.

"Yeah," said Teito, "I'm just going to get a drink."

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Frau.

"Something like that," the younger man mumbled, blushing, glad that Frau couldn't tell in the dark.

"Come here, I want to show you something," said Frau. Teito walked slowly into the room, hardly believing his luck. "Hold out your hand… Here have this," said Frau as he dropped a silver pendant into Teito's hand. "My father got it from his mother and he passed it onto me before he died. He said that as long as I was wearing this that nothing could hurt me and now, I'm giving it to you."

"But why?" Questioned Teito.

"Because I don't want anyone to be able to hurt you," whispered Frau, looking at Teito.

Blushing furiously, Teito managed to mumble a "thanks", trying not to make direct eye contact with the blond.

"You're welcome," said Frau, smiling." Come over here and look at the stars with me," the blond said, pointing to the window behind his bed and pulling back some covers so the brunette could join him.

"Wow," whispered Teito. "There are so many tonight." "All as beautiful as the other," yawned Frau sleepily.

"Are you tired because I can leave if you want?" asked Teito, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to leave.

"No stay, I'll need someone to keep the bad dreams away," said Frau, smiling. Grinning like an idiot, Teito laid down and pulled the blanket up around his chin, snuggling closer to Frau, glad the darkness concealed his emotions. He fell asleep in the arms of his angel.

•◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ*

The next day, Mikage rose to see that Frau wasn't in his bed, but already up and having breakfast with Teito.

"Good morning! You two must have gotten up early," said Mikage cheerily as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, really early," smiled Frau, and Teito blushed. Mikage looked confused, but didn't ask any questions.

"So today I thought we could go watch a movie after some shopping. You can come if you want to, Frau."

"Yeah, sure," smiled the older blond. And as he walked past Teito, he whispered, "I'd love to see you in some skinny jeans." Teito blushed. He could feel something he didn't want showing in skinny jeans between his legs. 

•◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ*

After having breakfast, Teito went upstairs to get dressed. He tried to brush his hair, and not being able to get rid of all the tangles, he threw his brush against the wall in frustration. Hearing a thump, Frau walked into the room, looking at Teito and laughed.

"Here, let me help you with that," said Frau softly. Shortly after Frau had brushed out all the tangles, Teito's hair was shinny and glossy. "There. Much better," smiled Frau, standing back satisfied.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" Teito admired Frau's handy work in the mirror.

"I'm used to helping Mikage with his. It's always getting in a mess," chuckled Frau. Oh, thought Teito sadly, I guess he was just trying to be friendly after all. "Anyway, we better get going. You know how Mikage is, no patience at all." Frau sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," mumbled Teito.

"Honestly, you two move like a couple of old grannies," growled Mikage, as Teito and Frau got into the car, laughing. As soon as they got to the mall, Mikage dragged Teito into a shop called Night-wish and chucked some clothes at him. The blonde quickly ran off again, spotting another bargain and telling Teito to try on the clothes he had thrown at him over his shoulder. When Teito got out, he was wearing some black ripped skinny jeans, paired with bright green high converses and a black singlet with a bright green plaid top, overtop.

"Don't I have such good taste?" sighed Mikage, clasping his hands together.

"But of course," smirked Frau. Teito blushed as Mikage scowled at his brother. Frau turned to Teito his expression serious. "But yes. The indie look suits you, Teito. You look cute."

Teito's blush deepened as he mumbled "thanks."

"Obviously, like I said, I have good taste… Oh and those glasses over there would go perfect with that, and that leather jacket half-price," squealed Mikage excitedly, running off on a shopping rampage. Teito laughed as his friend ran off, hoping he wouldn't try to buy half the shop.

"There he goes," sighed Teito, sitting down.

"Yes, he never could seem to keep still that brother of mine," smirked Frau. "Hey... Um… Teito?" mumbled the older boy.

"Yes?" replied the younger. "Could you sit next to me in the movies," asked Frau.

"Sure," replied Teito eagerly, only half believing his ears. "Why? Is this movie going to be too scary for you?" he joked.

"No, actually, it's a romance," the blond mumbled sheepishly. "Oh," replied Teito, blushing. Seriously?! Is that all you can think of? Oh? Gah, you're such an idiot. Why are you getting so worked up anyway? Frau probably just doesn't want to sit next to Mikage because he always talks during the movies. Yeah, that's it, the dark haired boy thought with a slight frown on his face. Mikage then sauntered over with another armful of clothes and threw them at Teito, pointing to the changing room with a serious look on his face. Damn! He doesn't have to look at me like that, just because I don't like doing the whole parade around in clothes thing. I'll do it if he asks nicely. Oh well, not too long now and I'll be sitting next to Frau, in a dark cinema, watching a romance. Teito smiled a small smile to himself at the thought.

•◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ* •◘○◙ ¶§ƚ*

Once they had finished looking in enough clothes shops to keep Mikage satisfied, they had finished shopping for the day, each of the three had four bags of clothes fit to burst. Teito had only wanted one, but had bought more with some persuasion (okay, mostly demand) from Mikage and a few winks from Frau. They went to the movies with Teito sitting in between Mikage and Teito. They had only just made it in time to get to the first scene of the movie, thanks to Mikage's constant nagging to get some lollies while they were waiting in line for tickets. They were only half way through the movie and he had already stuffed his face full of all the rubbish he had bought. Mikage stood up and bent towards Frau and Teito with a sheepish look on his face. "Refills," he whispered briefly. Mikage then straightened up, a few stray popcorn crumbs falling off his top. Frau and Mikage rolled their eyes as they watched the blond bound gleefully up the aisle. The two main characters on the screen shared a kiss and the movie-goers broke out in 'awwws'. Teito stiffened as he felt a warm arm drape around his shoulders. He looked over to his left were he saw Frau, his intense blue eyes full of love, making his heart melt, his hands became sweaty and shaky. Frau's voice came out husky and soft when he began to speak.

"Teito, I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel like I've known you for my whole life." An odd sighing noise fell from Teito's mouth and he shut it quickly, embarrassed. Frau gently stroked his cheeks and cleared the bangs from Teito's eyes. Teito shivered at his touch, even the way Frau was looking at him made his heart flutter. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to say he felt the exact same way and he tried to form words, but his mouth wasn't working properly. Love had made him dumb. "Teito, I love you more than you could possibly know." Frau blushed a bit at admitting this, but kept his intense gaze. "It aches when I'm not with you. I can't stand to see that beautiful smile on your face and not be able to call you mine. Please?" Frau's voice was now barely audible, his lips centimetres from Teito's. He took a deep breath before continuing, searching Teito's face for any sign of repulsion, to which he say his own emotion mirrored in the green eyes of the brunette. "Will you be my boyfriend?" It was only then that Teito found his words again.

"I feel exactly the same way and I would love to go out with you," a small smile played on the younger boys' lips. Frau's face lit up with a huge white grin and he shone as if he were the sun himself. Teito smiled at his boyfriend's breath taking beauty. The couple leaned in, closing in on the distance between them until there was no space at all. The blond cupped the young boy's face and kissed him passionately like he had wanted to do since the day they met. He delicately licked and nibbled at Teito's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The younger complied, opening his mouth and kissed the blond back for all he was worth. The crowd broke into tears as the male lead on the screen asked the leading lady to marry him. The couple broke from their lip-lock, but Frau's shoulder was still snugly resting on Teito's shoulder. Mikage came back with another armful of goodies. He took one look at the crying audience and his older brother's embrace with his friend.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
